


Best Served Hot

by nyghtmare, UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katagawa Jr. (Borderlands), Dark Rhys, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, consensual drug use, non-con but hes enjoying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Rhys wants revenge for the Maliwan-Atlas war, but it takes an unexpected, heated turn.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Best Served Hot

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains non-con elements. If you do not like, please do not read!

Rhys bit his tongue, stopping the sigh that threatened to escape as he waited for Lilith to finish congratulating the Vault Hunter for the spectacular defeat of his corporate enemy, Katagawa Jr. Honestly, the woman talked far too much, but he needed to save face. He didn’t need her snooping around here any more than her entourage already had. And so, he bit his tongue and waited.

At least it was merely a holo call, and he didn’t have to entertain the visitors in person.

“Rhys,” Lilith said, her attention finally turning towards him, “where’s the Vault?”

_Finally_ , it was his turn to speak. He cleared his throat, drawing himself up tall. “First off, I want to say a little something. You saved my skin and the skins of every Atlas employee. And skin’s important—”

_“Stop saying skin,_ ” a voice hissed, interrupting Rhys’ speech. Rhys prayed no one on the call had heard it. There was a reason why he chose to project only himself to the others.

Pushing past the interruption, Rhys continued, “Right, the Vault! It’s hidden underneath the Apollyon Transit Station.”

“It’s in the middle of the city?” a child Rhys didn’t recognize piped up. “How did no one ever find it?”

Rhys bit back another sigh. _Who brings a child to hunt a Vault?_ Not that there were many child safety laws in the borderlands, but… God, this was so unimportant. He needed to end this call and he needed to end it _now_. He didn’t care what they did with the Vault once they found it. That was their problem. They could crack the Vault, deal with the monster, and all Rhys had to do was send a ghost team in later, with him at the head. Easy.

Let the Vault Hunters do the dirty work. They’d miss the real stuff while they drooled over gold.

_Again_.

“The old Atlas corporation just paved right over it! I found it when I took over, but I wasn’t about to pop the top on that thing in a populated area,” Rhys said, wrapping up the call as quickly as he could. “Opening the Vault is… messy stuff. But I’ll leave that up to you. Rhys, out!”

He immediately ended the call and headed straight for the liquor cabinet with a huff, not looking at the man who had interrupted his speech. He finally addressed him. “I told you to stay out of it! What if _she_ had heard you?!”

He heard a chuckle before warm arms enveloped his waist, but he ignored them in favour of pouring two glasses of bourbon. Dealing with Lilith warranted a drink, or ten, and the man behind him wasn’t making it any easier.

“Relax, kitten,” the man purred in his ear. “Handsome Jack’s got your _skin_. And that bitch isn’t getting anywhere near us.”

“So, is the package secure then?” Rhys asked, alcohol burning down his throat smoothly. He exhaled. Yeah, that hit the spot.

Jack likewise sipped his own. He grimaced briefly. “Yeah. Think this one might be more trouble than it’s worth though. Shoulda just...” He drew a thumb across his throat dramatically.

“Says you. I lost half my army. I want _revenge_.”

Jack’s eyes glinted with interest. “That’s a language I understand, at least.”

“Thought you would.”

Two months ago, Rhys had finally finished one of his greatest projects: the resurrection of Handsome Jack. The project had some hitches and bumps along the way, but things were smoother sailing now. Rhys had managed to work out some issues with the former president of Hyperion. It wasn’t perfect, but whatever was? Rhys had confidence Jack wouldn’t try to kill him...not yet, anyway.

“You’re gonna let me watch, right?” Jack asked, interest palpable.

Rhys, swirling his drink, raised a brow. 

“Your...revenge,” Jack elaborated.

Rhys puffed in amusement. “Yeah, sure. Why not? There’s a two way mirror in interrogation room A.” Rhys slammed his glass down on his desk, anger lighting up his blood. It was a wonder the glass didn’t break. “What a prick that...aghh..” He changed his voice to imitate another’s. “ _We were supposed to be brothers, Rhys!’ ...while I destroy your life’s work and everything you love!_ What a-a weirdo!”

“I admit I haven’t been fully invested in...whatever the hell this weird shit was, but this is gonna be fun to watch.” Jack closed in against Rhys’s side, bourbon on his breath as he murmured. “It’ll be hot.” His lips hovered near Rhys's. 

Right. Sadist. Rhys normally wouldn’t have been entirely for Jack getting off on him getting his due like this, but for a certain tall-haired dickbag, he’d make an exception. 

Rhys drained his glass. “Come on. I think he’s waited long enough,” he said, trying not to let the dark tone and rough words go to his groin. Not yet. He did have plans that ended with Jack pile-driving him into his plush-soft, king-sized bed tonight. But for now, he had to deal with a certain _someone_. 

Rhys had tried to keep Jack’s return on the down-low for Atlas’s sake. In spite of this, Jack made no efforts to hide on the way to the old penitentiary. It was no longer in use, not officially. Built by the original and more vicious Atlas, it had a lot of neat...contraptions. 

The hallways were empty. Most everyone that had survived the last fight had gone home to rest after the official end of the war with Maliwan

A lot of work had gone into pulling off what Rhys had today. He stepped into a private elevator that went down to the old dungeons, sighing. He should’ve had more to drink, because in spite of everything, his nerves were still raw from how close his stalker had gotten to succeeding today. In favor of alcohol, Rhys found himself sinking against Jack when warm lips met his neck. Jack was a possessive lover, he’d learned, and that worked more than perfectly for himself. It felt amazing to him, and it helped in this moment. 

No one had ever accused him of making sane relationship choices, he thought, breathing in Jack’s gunpowder and alcohol scent.

The musty air of the old prison hit his nose when the door to the elevator slid open. Old bars coated with rust greeted his eyes, many too damaged to serve their purpose. Rhys made his way to the one section that wasn’t. Interrogation Chamber A. Jack tailed close, hand on the small of Rhys’s back. Rhys gestured to a side room. “There’s the two-way mirror room.”

Jack grinned. “Shoulda brought popcorn.”

Rhys left Jack and walked down the stairs to the dimly lit cell, eyes on the shape on the floor. He smirked, stepping forward and gripping the bars. He peered at the form beyond them lying on the floor. Rhys clicked his tongue, like calling a dog. “Hey there. Feeling good, _buddy_?” He jibed.

Sharp eyes looked up at him, the captive shifting upward, sitting, but arms still tied firmly behind him. A look of anger and pain flashed over the man’s eyes before they vanished, replaced with a smile and forced cheer. His half-broken armor, singed, blood-stained, and cracked, rattled. A piece fell off. His hair had come loose from its pompadour. “Oh, Rhys, you really shouldn’t have!” He said in a mock-pleasant voice. “I won’t just slice you in half for this. I’ll cut you into so many little pieces and then feed them to the ratches, there won’t even be a body to bury!”

“Tsk, tsk, so angry.” Rhys leaned forward, grinning, bars framing his face. “Always _so_ angry, aren’t you? It’s why you lost, you know? You rushed in, didn’t even wait.”

“Wait…” Katagawa frowned. “What’s going on with your…voice? You sound different?” He sounded so stupidly off guard it made Rhys laugh. He was really enjoying turning the tables.

“Do I?” Rhys hummed. “How?”

“Like you’re…more...confident. Yeah. That’s it.” 

Rhys unlocked the cell and stepped into it, crouching down to get eye level with his prisoner. Or, well, _closer_ to eye level. “Oh right, I forgot…you’ve never met _me_ before.”

It was Katagawa’s turn to laugh. “Of course I have. Did you forget the last few months, Rhys?”

“What, you mean the bumbling fool who can’t string two words together without making an embarrassing mess of himself?” Rhys sneered. “Please. You really think _that_ Rhys- You think _he_ could pull Atlas out of the grave? No no…that’s a cover. A persona. To get little shits like you to let your guard down…” Rhys’s sneer switched back to a smile. “Oh no. I’m much more than I seem, little lover boy. And here I thought a part of you might actually have guessed it by now, but…alas…” He gave a dramatic sigh. “It wasn’t meant to be.”

Katagawa’s arms strained in the restraints, his eyes looking darker. “How the hell- How do you _do_ that?” His breathing was faster, hands twitching as if he wanted to grab Rhys. “You’re…” he trailed off.

“Oh I had a lot of time to practice. And a good teacher, to boot. It really became obvious that I was….much more efficient making everyone think I was just a dumb pretty face. They...they think I’m just Atlas’s weakest link…when I’m actually its strongest.”

Rhys grabbed Katagawa’s throat with his cyber hand. “And you fucked up real good, pal. I really did try to warn you, but you didn’t listen, did you?”

A choked gasp left Katagawa. His eyes grew unfocused, breath wheezing through his constricted windpipe. Rhys stared at the power of life and death in his hand, drinking it in like a drug. He hadn’t felt this good about holding someone’s life in his hands for quite some time. Maybe it’d never felt this good before. Luring Katagawa in had been perfect. And Rhys had a perfect hatred cultivated for the little spoiled wannabe rich brat that made this all feel so _right_. Karma, baby.

“You know,” Rhys said. Katagawa wriggled, to no avail. Drool seeped out of his mouth, running over Rhys’s fingers. “I was coordinating with Zer0 when you infiltrated. He was there the whole time, waiting to step in at the last minute…” Rhys raised a brow. “And, b-before that. You really think dumb luck let me take out your Zanara? Or your warship in the courtyard? Nah, not exactly…”

He let go, and Katagawa coughed for several moments. He recovered with deep, painful-sounding breaths. And spoke. “Hah, haha…that’s really cute, Rhys… But we both know you’d have lost if your Vaulty pals hadn’t shown up.” He spat on the floor.

“And you would’ve lost if not for the COV, so I guess we’re even in regards to getting unexpected allies.” Rhys shrugged. “It is true, though, you were more of a challenge than I honestly thought you’d be, buuut… I had a back up plan in place. Thankfully didn’t have to use it.” Rhys stood up, pacing around his captive in slow circles, a wolf regarding its prey.

“So now what?” Katagawa demanded. “Want money? Want Maliwan to pack up and leave? Let’s negotiate here…”

“Oh no no no….Once you know the real Rhys…you don’t get to live to tell another soul.”

“So you brought me here just to kill me. Seems a waste of time. Why didn’t you just let the Vault Hunter finish me?”

“You’re right.” Rhys paused. “It would be a waste of time…except, I brought you here to _play_ with you first. You’re a _toy_ now. _My_ toy.” He noted a visible shudder run over the prone form and he chuckled. He was having more fun than he thought he would. He half wondered what his audience thought of all this. “Yeah, that’s good.” He ran a hand through his hair, preening, high on that power again. And the idea of Jack watching. “Oh you’ll die…just not right away. Just whenever I get bored. Whenever your usefulness is used up.”

“You’re really going to regret this,” Katagawa hissed, but his voice had lost some strength. Was that…a tremble? Nice. Rhys felt pure confidence.

“I really don’t think I will,” Rhys said cheerfully.

Katagawa fell uncharacteristically quiet. _Ah, so that’s how you shut him up._

“What?” Rhys asked. “You thought I’d let you take everything I worked so hard for? Atlas…is all I have left. It’s the one thing you can definitely not have…”

“Are you implying there is _something_ I _can_ have?” Katagawa queried, shifting as much as the restraints allowed. He drew his legs up, leaning back, something loosening in his posture. 

“Hmmm, what an interesting interpretation. What do you want? Besides freedom, because that is still off the table.” Rhys crouched in front of Katagawa again. “Well?”

Katagawa didn’t even blink. His voice evened out. He opened his mouth. 

“You.”

Rhys barked a laugh. He couldn’t say he was surprised. He’d suspected Katagawa wanted into his pants for awhile now. “And what makes you think I am yours to have?” he asked, catching Katagawa by the chin with his metal hand. He forced the man to look up at him as he leaned closer to him. He felt like a wolf above its prey.

He could practically feel Jack’s eyes boring into his back and had to suppress a shudder. Possessive and jealous, it was a wonder Jack hadn’t come crashing through the door yet the second Katagawa had spoken to straighten out such expectations.

“Please, who else is going to want you?” Katagawa jeered. “Besides, no one else can appreciate you like I can, Rhys.”

“Is that so?” 

Rhys’ squeezed, letting the cool metal of his fingers bite into Katagawa’s chin. He took pleasure in the fear that crossed Katagawa’s expression for just a moment before the man had sealed his emotions away. He leaned in as Katagawa leaned back, invading the man’s space with a grin.

“I like a man who can get a job done. You? You’re nothing without your inheritance. And now? Weak and leashed, nothing more than a toy. It’s time you learned that,” Rhys said, voice a venomous purr as Katagawa tried to draw back further. Katagawa laughed and Rhys realised he had made a mistake a second too late.

Katagawa lashed out, throwing his legs around Rhys’ neck and locking his ankles so his thighs squeezed tight in an attempt to choke the man above him. A wild grin spread across his face, fury in his eyes. “You are going to pay for this, Rhys!” he shouted as Rhys struggled to break free.

Rhys tried to get purchase on Katagawa’s muscular thighs, but the man held on tight. Rhys grunted, “son of a-—” His back hit the floor as Katagawa managed to roll them over even with his arms bound, knees now crushing into the sides of his head.

Rhys had forgotten the physical capabilities of his foe. 

“Never underestimate an enemy, Rhys!” Katagawa said, rage contorting his face. “We could have been brothers! All you had to do was give in! Submit to me!” He tightened his hold.

“Never!” Rhys choked out, feeling his breath leave him as Katagawa’s weight settled on his chest. He grabbed at Kataga’s thighs, desperate to throw him off, but it was no use - Katagawa had the advantage. Pain clouded his vision.

Then, the pressure was gone, Katagawa yanked back. Rhys hacked deeply from his freed throat, feeling it for damage with his flesh hand as he lay there.

“I told you this one was a handful!” Came a baleful, reprimanding, but somewhat amused voice.

“About time,” Rhys rasped out, glaring at Jack who now stood over them, still holding Katagawa by the hair.

“What? I can’t enjoy a good cat fight?” Jack said, grinning. “Get it? _Cat_ fight.”

Katagawa had to brace his knees on either side of Rhys’s chest in this position, body strung taught, presumably to take the weight off his pulled hair. For a moment, Katagawa twisted and fought, trying to get away. He froze, eyes widening in shock. He turned his gaze up Jack’s body, and Rhys- damn it- He should’ve gotten a camera prepared to take that picture because - oh wait, his Echo Eye. He snapped a quick picture of that look of priceless shock like Katagawa had never shown before. It was so very worth the ache in his neck now.

“It can’t be,” Katagawa snarled in disbelief. He glowered. “It can’t be you. You’re dead! What, are you some sort of automated guardian!?” 

“I’m Handsome Freaking Jack baby, in the flesh.” Jack leaned in close. “Do I look like some lame bot to you?”

“No,” Katagawa conceded, eyes narrowed to slits. “You look like a worn out old hasbeen that no one cares about anymore.”

Rhys couldn’t say Katagawa didn’t have the slap coming when it was delivered. Katagawa winced, more hair spilling over his brow. His hair was longer than Rhys had realized, spilling down to his jaw. Rhys had to laugh softly.

“Damn, Rhysie, what would you do without me?” Jack said, shaking his head. “You could’ve been ratch stew in a few minutes. I mean, that was careless. Didn’t even tie him up completely. Fun to watch, but careless all the same.”

“This doesn’t involve you.” Katagawa gave a disparaging grin, teeth bared like a wild animal. “Whoever you are. This is personal, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Ohhhhh why didn’t you say so!” Jack said, as if he were understanding that he had been intruding, “I’ll just go- Oh _waaait!_ pretty sure when you touch my stuff, you involve me in your _personal_ bizz, _buddy_.”

“You mean you’re…” Katagawa’s expression flickered with understanding, and then fell into one of bitterness that went away in an instant. “You mean...all this time?” His eyes landed back on Rhys. He let out a loud laugh. “Wow, Rhys, this fake old coot is your type??” He mocked. “This is better than me to you?? You like wrinkly, limp dick?! This is so pathetic, I didn’t think I could have any lower of an opinion of you, Rhys-” 

Jack hit him again, and Katagawa only started another futile struggle. “God, really wanna put this little shit in his place. What about you, Rhysie?"

“He is real,” Rhys said to Katagawa, not sure why he felt the need to defend this point. Like it mattered what Katagawa thought. Katagawa paused. Rhys went on, “unlike you… Now you’re just a ghost, already dead,” he breathed, hand running up Katagawa’s thigh. Katagawa shuddered, and Rhys realized the effect he had on this man was more profound than he’d known. With a growing suspicion, he found a latch on the waist of the armor, worked it open (it really was almost exactly like Zer0’s, just ugly). The section fell loose and-

A low whistle hit Rhys’s ears. Jack had uttered it. “Holy shit, well, can’t say I’m surprised.” Jack stared with manic glee at their captive’s unmistakable boner straining at the pants under the armor. 

Katagawa glared defiance. “It’s not for you!”

“I should hope not,” Jack cackled, yanking Katagawa’s hair, hard. Katagawa spat like an angry cat. “I guess it shouldn’t surprise me, bein’ a creepy stalker in all. Just thought maybe it wouldn’t be so _obvious_ , wow! Pathetic, you can’t even keep it down, loser, ahahaha.”

“Jack…” Rhys said, “I think we should put him in his place, yes.”

Jack tilted his head. “And you have an idea, tiger?”

Rhys, thinking of the power rush he felt every time he reminded Katagawa his life was in his hands, smiled. If a situation ever warranted such a response he was currently considering to Katagawa’s insults, it was now. He roved his hands across Katagawa’s legs, resting them against his ass. He gave an experimental squeeze. Katagawa closed his eyes, a breathless puff leaving him.

Rhys hadn’t wanted to admit the times he’d imagined putting Katagawa in his place in a more...delicious way. 

Jack observed. “Oh, kitten, you aren’t serious… Are you?”

Rhys brought one hand around to the inside of Katagawa’s thigh, the other up his waist to his stomach, working more of the armor off and applying pressure to find Katagawa’s erogenous zones. Katagawa’s boner hadn’t lessened at all, in fact, it seemed larger. Something was working.

“R-Rhys.” 

Yeah. Okay. This was going to happen. Katagawa’s weak, desperate tone was enough for Rhys to feel decided. He was so _happy_. “I’m dead serious, Jack,” his tone came back with all it’s confidence. He explored further with his hands, teasing closer to the bulge in his captive’s pants. 

Rhys hadn’t ever _seriously_ considered this before. It was only a suspicion that Katagawa’s obsession with him involved sexual feelings until recently. And only a minute ago, Rhys would’ve never pictured himself capable of carrying out such dark fantasies. But truly, Katagawa was bringing out a whole new side of him. This wasn’t the same as killing for his company. This was embracing his vengeance.

Even though he was the one pinned down, he was in control. Even Jack was letting him decide. 

Katagawa’s voice split on a whine when Jack tugged his hair again. “Hmm,” Jack mused. He reached forward and pinched Katagawa’s lips. “Yeah, I suppose this could work,” he mused. “Not a bad kisser there, kiddo. Damn, Rhysie, this is pretty vicious, even for you.” 

Katagawa’s face was reddening from Jack’s hits and the furious flush spreading up his neck. Rhys stroked Katagawa’s bulge. Katagawa thrust his hips forward as if against his will, shivering, and Rhys chuckled. “Wow, are you really this easy, Katagawa?” He leaned back, taking away his touch. “Why don’t you suck Jack’s dick, eh?”

It was a gamble. He wasn’t sure if Jack would be for it, but from Jack’s attention to Katagawa’s lips, it was his best guess. Jack merely grinned at the suggestion and started on his belt buckle with his free hand.

Katagawa shook his head, though, as much as he could in Jack’s grip. “You, Rhys, not _him_ ,” he muttered.

“I wasn’t actually asking, you know,” Rhys said as Jack dropped his pants to mid-thigh, revealing a half chub.

Katagawa blinked at it. “Well, I guess you have one reason for keeping this thing around. It's big enough, I suppose.”

Jack ruffled Katagawa's hair, violently. “Little Jack was perfect before, but he’s better than ever when Rhys got me back in a body. Perfection to infinity now.” He stroked himself.

“Sure,” Katagawa seemed a bit distant suddenly. Rhys wondered if he was already at a breaking point. Surely not... He looked at Rhys. “Can I have some Eridian dust?” He asked, voice rising. “I’m…” Rhys noticed a quaint tremble over his legs. He also recognized the absurd name as a pretty popular recreational drug this side of the galaxy. “I need a hit.”

Rhys felt exasperated and sighed. “No. I don’t have any.”

“Wh-what about those suppositories?” Katagawa whined. “Pleeease, Rhys, pleeease!”

Already begging, just not for what Rhys wanted him to.

Right. The one time Katagawa had literally sent Rhys a package of those...suppositories...(presumptuous indeed), Rhys had shoved them in a corner and did his best to forget they existed. Had succeeded until now. 

Rhys clicked his tongue in annoyance. There was no way in hell he was heading all the way back to HQ to get this brat his drugs. Pathetic, really, but Katagawa didn’t need to know that. “You be good, and I’ll think about it.”

He pressed his thumb against the head of Katagawa’s dick, feeling the precum seep through the rough fabric of his pants as Katagawa’s hips thrust forward again, a moan ripped from his throat that tapered off into a whine as Rhys pulled back.

“Leaking already?” Rhys smirked. His eyes shifted over to Jack, watching his partner growing as he continued to stroke himself. A jolt of arousal curled in his gut and he could feel his own dick stirring. “Go on, choke on him.”

Jack was smirking as Katagawa appeared to fight internally. His eyes shifted from Jack’s dick, up to the man, and back again quickly. 

“Come on, Kitty Kat,” Jack cooed, moving closer. “We ain’t got all day.”

Rhys pressed his thumb harder against Katagawa’s cock, hard enough to border on painful. 

Katagawa whimpered, the fight seemed to be leaving him, and Rhys could see the tremor more clearly now. The party boy was tied up and without his fix, but that wasn’t Rhys’ problem. 

“ _Now_ ,” Rhys warned. “Before I leave you here to go fuck a real man,” Rhys purred, earning a chuckle from Jack, but it was enough to spurr the younger man into action.

Katagawa leaned towards Jack’s cock, running his tongue up it before his lips wrapped around the head and he groaned, taking more in. His cheeks hollowed out, eyes falling shut as his lips stretched around the thick girth. 

“Made for this, weren’t ya?” Jack said, voice a tad breathless. 

Rhys had to admit the scene was hotter than he thought it would be, lying there on the floor and watching the evil twink swallowing his partner’s cock. His own throbbed now, but in his current position, he couldn’t reach himself to get any relief. Katagawa’s thighs cinched against Rhys’s chest, as if to stabilize himself.

Jack’s fingers tightened harshly in Katagawa’s hair as his hips suddenly thrust forward. Rhys knew he had intended to make the younger man choke, but Katagawa didn’t even so much as flinch, his throat widening around the girth as Jack slid into it.

Rhys shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Jesus kid,” Jack grunted. “You’d be better suited as a whore.” 

Saliva and precum spilled from Katagawa’s mouth. Katagawa groaned, swallowing around Jack’s cock. It slid from his lips only to slam back in a second later. When there was no protest, Jack started up a quick pace, fucking into Katagawa’s throat.

The obscene noises above were going straight to Rhys’ groin. He set out to get into Katagawa’s pants, fingers ripping off the remaining pieces of leg and waist armour as he searched for the zipper to get the annoying thing off. He found a hidden zipper that let him yank the pants down far enough to free Katagawa’s cock. It sprang free, hard and leaking, and Rhys couldn’t help but laugh. “You insult Jack’s dick like you're not the one with a pencil dick.”

It twitched at the insult.

Katagawa made a noise against Jack’s dick.

Jack snorted. “Rhysie wouldn’t even feel it after he’s had me,” he grunted out, showing no mercy on Katagawa’s abused throat.

“And that is why we are going to have him,” Rhys replied, grinning up at his partner. “ _Together._ ”

Truly, if Rhys had to be honest, Katagawa’s dick was quite cute. It didn’t have Jack’s size, but it had a _decent_ length, and the skin was soft and smooth. Rhys could appreciate any decent cock. Still, he had a suspicion Katagawa liked the insults more than any praise he could offer. And even if not, he was still the prisoner here. What he liked was irrelevant, as far as Rhys cared.

Jack pulled out. “Any longer in this slut's mouth and I’m gonna finish,” he announced.

Katagawa sighed with something like relief and met Rhys’s gaze. “I sucked his dick, please, Rhys, I need the hit…” There was sweat beading on Katagawa’s forehead. He panted, face paling around the flush, providing a high contrast. This looked good on him, Rhys thought. Katagawa really was getting his. All that bullshit before. This was where it all ended. How fitting. Rhys made a mental note to forward the Vault Hunter extra money in the future as a further reward for this.

“I bet you’ve sucked lots of dick for hits before, haven’t you?” Rhys teased. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you something better.” Rhys really wished he could touch himself. Instead, he pushed at Katagawa. “Off.”

Before Katagawa could obey. Jack hauled him off of Rhys, dropping him to the floor. Katagawa grunted, trying to collect himself. 

“Put him in the middle?” Jack asked.

Rhys nodded, finally able to sit up. His own erection strained painfully. He ripped his vest and tie off, not caring if they suffered damage (they were an older pair anyway, as Rhys hadn’t been able to get fresh clothes in this damn war). He loosened his shirt buttons, but didn’t remove it. Undoing his pants, he kicked them and his shoes off. He left his socks on - the cute Atlas ones with the pink stripes - as well as the sleek, silky, silver panties he’d worn for Jack. He saw Jack leaning back on the floor, lightly stroking his cock to keep an interest. “I’m topping from the bottom,” he declared. Rhys supposed that was fair, having been the one on the floor all this time. “You get to get him good and ready while I watch, since this was your idea, and I’ve been doing all the work.”

Rhys nodded and drew closer to Katagawa. He pulled him from the floor, and kissed him, trying to taste Jack there. Katagawa returned the kiss ravenously, licking at Rhys as if starved, biting Rhys’s lips until Rhys left him wanting more by breaking the contact.

Katagawa had gotten more quiet, breathing ragged, eyes dilated. Rhys finished stripping his armor off, then the remains of the clothing on his body. Rhys noted some injuries here and there from the fight with the Vault Hunter, but decided none were severe enough to warrant attention. There wasn’t even any bleeding. Katagawa must’ve been using med kits in the field. That finished, he admired his captive. Katagawa was all wiry muscle on a thin, tall frame. One of Katagawa’s arms was a gaudy cybernetic that made even Rhys’s gorgeous red and gold paisley pale in comparison. There was also a smattering of beautiful tattoos across the man’s torso and back. Nature, animals, dragons, ferns, birds, all in bright colors.

“Hippy,” Jack snickered.

Katagawa shot him a _look_. The look was obviously intent on murder.

Rhys looked around, feeling miffed. “I forgot the damned lube!”

“I got ya covered, kitten.” Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. “Always prepared.” He tossed it at Rhys. Rhys caught it, for once thankful for Jack’s ridiculousness.

Rhys pushed Katagawa chest-first against the bars of the cell, and Katagawa’s arms moved, attempting to brace himself, but they were still bound and the cool metal bit into his skin. Rhys didn’t waste time, too eager. He slicked two fingers up and plunged them inside of Katagawa, tossing the bottle aside. Katagawa gasped and pushed back against Rhys’s hand, moaning. “Yes, Rhys- more-”

Rhys noted a weird tattoo on the back of Katagawa’s neck. It looked like a barcode and had a Maliwan number on it. Rhys made a mental note to inquire about it later, because it was… Odd, to say the least, and not in a Katagawa-way. Right now, it mattered little.

He leaned in and sucked on it. Katagawa shuddered under him. Rhys scraped it with his teeth. He bit down, rewarded with a soft hitch in Katagawa’s gasps. Rhys kept going, until he was satisfied it would bruise later. Rhys breathed cool air on it, whispering, “Jack’s right. You would make a great whore. Far better than a head of mergers, eh? Or go a step further. A sex toy. A dildo or a fleshlight, to be used at a whim. A sex cyborg?” Rhys leaned in along Katagawa’s back, curling his fingers inside him as he did so. Katagawa jerked viciously in his grip, a pathetic noise spilling from his lips. Looked like Rhys had found that sweet spot. “How about it? Maybe I don’t kill you later. Maybe I keep you as my personal sex toy forever, huh?”

“God-” Katagawa sobbed. “Rhys- _please-_ ”

Rhys hummed. “Are you _this_ easy for everyone?” 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Rhys pulled his fingers out and pressed his hard, dripping cock against Katagawa’s hole. He shoved into him, slotting firmly against his captive. It felt so good, and an uncontrolled moan left him. Jack whistled in appreciation. Rhys hazarded a glance his way, saw him leaned back and comfortable, still stroking himself lazily. Or as comfortable as one can get in an old cell on the hard, tiled floor.

Katagawa tensed around him.

“Fuck,” Rhys hissed, rocking his hips. Oh, he’d needed this. Needed it so badly. It felt good to take mercilessly from Katagawa for once. Katagawa had killed people he’d known, destroyed his favorite places on Promethea, had threatened - and fully intended - to take away everything Rhys loved, to leave Atlas as a pile of rubble with all its employees sold to science or whatever. The destruction of the Zanara didn’t even compare to this level of heady power he felt right now. He’d fuck every last due of his out of this man, and then some. 

And he’d feel damned good doing it.

“Didn’t think you Maliwan types had a use,” Jack mused loudly. “Now I see you make good cock sleeves. Better than porn. Probably ‘cause Rhys is the star of the show here.”

Katagawa was thrusting back against him, chanting Rhys’s name mindlessly, knuckles white as he clenched his bound fists. Rhys slowed, head spinning, letting his captive do most of the work, holding himself steady. Katagawa cried out, constricting painfully hard against Rhys’s cock, and threw his head back, back arching. Rhys saw his cock spill across the bars and onto the floor.

Rhys pulled out before Katagawa was through, leaving him hanging. Katagawa cursed, but stayed against the bars, twitching and panting. Rhys grabbed him by the nape of his neck and shoved him toward Jack. “He’s ready.” 

“Take off your shirt, Rhys,” Jack said, eyes raking Rhys hungrily. At least he knew better than to ask Rhys to vacate his socks. 

“You haven’t even taken off your shoes!” Rhys returned.

Jack grumbled and did just that. He undid a few layers too, making it to just his white button up and jeans around his knees. Rhys didn’t have the patience to wait further. He shoved Katagawa onto Jack. Katagawa fell against Jack’s chest as Jack’s slick cock bumped against his bare thigh.

Katagawa’s protest rang out. “I can’t go again, not without a hit!” Katagawa insisted, trying to sit up, which was comical without the use of his hands. Rhys shoved him down against Jack, using his weight to hold him.

“You gonna quit us when you’ve had your fun? Typical Maliwan,” Jack sneered, raising his hips to get some leverage and better line up his cock with Katagawa’s ass. “This is exactly why Rhys didn’t wanna merge with you, isn’t that right, baby?”

“Exactly right. _Junior_ is a greedy jerk who won’t ever play fair.”

Katagawa managed a contemptuous glare, even now. “And you said you’d get me my hit!” 

“No, I said I’d give you something better.” 

And he did. Rhys gripped Jack’s cock and guided it to Katagawa’s hole. Jack thrusted inside. Katagawa screamed, drowning out Jack's groan.

"Oh please," Rhys said. "You were just yelling about splitting me in half and now you can't take it?" Rhys rested a hand on the back of Jack's neck, his own possessiveness showing. He couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't mildly jealous of Katagawa right now. He'd had every intention of being the one to take Jack's cock tonight until the impromptu threesome had occurred. Still, he found this hot and so, so _worth_ it. 

"I'm still sensitive!" Katagawa snapped. "If I could just get a hit. Please!"

" _Weak_ ," Jack remarked, hands gripping Katagawa's lithe hips. "You should see how well Rhys takes it, practically begs for it. Don't ya, babe? And he's not begging for drugs."

Rhys hummed in agreement, pulling Jack into a hungry kiss. It didn't last long, but he pulled back with a tug of Jack's lip. "Maybe we should just leave him here, since he’s obviously not up for it. Let you fuck m—"

"No!" Katagawa interrupted with a growl. "I've had way bigger than you, old man!" 

"Doubt it!" Jack replied.

Katagawa shifted his weight onto his knees, bracing himself as best he could without the use of his arms, and began to lift himself up. He let Jack nearly slide out of him before he sank back down, trying and failing to bite back a groan. He rocked his hips, drawing a deep groan from Jack before he began to move in earnest.

Rhys smirked. It was too easy to manipulate the man, Katagawa seemed to have an innate need to prove himself. It seemed even stronger with Rhys. He ignored Katagawa, crushing his lips back to Jack's in a filthy kiss, swallowing his sounds of pleasure because they belonged to _him_ , not to the man bouncing on Jack’s dick. Katagawa was merely a toy for them. His tongue delved into Jack’s mouth where it was immediately greeted by Jack's.

Fingers curled around Rhys' shaft and he didn't need to look to recognize the familiar touch of Jack's hand. His hips jerked, thrusting into Jack's calloused touch with a groan of his own.

"Always so needy for me, aren't ya babe?" Jack muttered against Rhys' lips and Rhys could feel the smug grin.

"You? Or your dick?" Rhys teased back, earning himself a firm squeeze that had him gasping Jack's name.

"Rhys," Katagawa whined, voice thick. "Please– _more_!"

"Greedy," Jack said, turning his attention away from Rhys. "It's rude to— ahh, interrupt, _Junior_."

Katagawa growled at the statement, but Rhys paid it no mind. He moved to kneel behind Katagawa. His hands slid up the younger man's sides, feeling him up. Katagawa’s skin was baby soft, he thought with unwanted appreciation. Pampered brat. His eyes locked onto Jack's as he leaned in, set on marking up the pale neck before him. He bit down on the barcode again and sucked harshly on the skin, causing Katagawa’s breath to stutter. His tongue swiped over the hurt before he nipped at it once more, Katagawa’s pleasant flesh shivering against his.

His hips pushed forward, grinding his cock against Katagawa’s moving ass. His fingers dug into one of the bruises marring Katagawa’s skin left over from his fight with the Vault Hunter and the man keened, arching into the touch.

Katagawa was a _glutton_.

Jack leaned back on one arm, using the position to thrust up into Katagawa's willing body. His free hand gripped Katagawa’s thigh, blunt nails dug in. "Such a good cock slut, ain't ya? Taking it so friggin' well," Jack grunted out. "Real head of _mergers_ , huh? Merging your ass with dick!" 

Katagawa opened his mouth to respond, but Jack's hips slammed up hard and the words turned into a choked moan. He gasped, head falling back on Rhys' shoulder as he babbled out pleas for more and incoherent nonsense.

Rhys couldn't take it anymore. His cock ached, coating Katagawa's ass in precum as he grinded against him. He cursed under his breath and moved, throwing his legs over Jack’s. He moved in close, keeping Katagawa trapped between them as if the younger man dreamed of going anywhere else at this point. "Hold still and hold yourself up."

Much to Rhys' surprise, Katagawa obliged without a smart retort, holding his hips up on shaking legs, the head of Jack's cock still buried inside. He leaned heavily onto Jack now, giving Rhys a better view of the point of action.

Rhys wasted no time. His cock was aching for attention and he gave himself a quick squeeze before sliding himself against Jack's cock. He didn't have the girth that Jack did, but he was thick enough, and Jack always praised him, regardless. He pressed the weeping head to Katagawa’s well-fucked hole.

Jack pulled out so Rhys could slide in first and Katagawa whimpered, much to Rhys' amusement, but he wasn't left waiting long. 

Long past impatient, Rhys pushed up into Katagawa's stretched hole and was immediately followed by Jack who moved much slower, pushing past the initial resistance before Katagawa relaxed and their cocks were enveloped in tight heat.

Katagawa hissed, and Rhys knew it must have burned, but he couldn't bring himself to care. When had Katagawa cared about Rhys’s discomforts? Rhys could only focus on Jack's cock throbbing beside his own and the arousal that clenched in his gut. Katagawa was so hot, so tight and stretched around them both. Rhys was burning up with need.

He swore, hips rolling. " _Move._ "

Katagawa moved, rocking. Rhys crowded him against Jack. He thrusted mindlessly, burying his face against Katagawa’s shoulders, listening to his desperate panting, feeling the smooth, sweat-coated skin pressed hotly against his own. Jack’s cock slid along his with every move, and it felt so good, so good, so fucking good. Rhys would lose his mind, he was sure.

Rhys wasn’t sure why, but he moved his hand down and wrapped it around Katagawa’s cock, stroking it furiously in time to his thrusts. Katagawa’s cock, though hardened, had silky soft skin that Rhys enjoyed against his palm. If Rhys could keep it for himself, he would. Jack picked up his pace, grunting exertion. Katagawa’s voice wailed, breaking. Rhys let his chin rest against Katagawa’s shoulder then, locking onto Jack’s dark eyes.

Katagawa tightened, body shaking harder than it had before. He didn’t scream, but his voice was a strangled gasp as he came, more cum spilling onto Jack’s button up. Jack made a noise, whether from pleasure or disgust, it was hard to say, although Rhys guessed he probably wasn’t pleased to have Katagawa’s cum on him.

“That’s it, Kitty Kat,” Rhys purred, smirking.

His orgasm hit almost unexpectedly. He buried his face into Katagawa’s neck and spilled, everything feeling strange, like he was floating, head in the stars. He felt his mouth move of its own accord, whispering, “mine.” He wrapped his arms around Katagawa’s chest, and nuzzled his neck.

Katagawa exhaled slowly.

Jack was pulling out, and Rhys realized he’d missed Jack’s orgasm. Only the softening of the man’s cock told him he was done. 

Jack gave a pained groan. “Ah, frickin- why’d I lay on this damn rock-hard floor. Rhys, you should’ve stopped me!”

“Like you would’ve listened,” Rhys commented and released Katagawa, who slumped listlessly to said floor. Rhys was quite pleased to see this effect. Apparently, there was more than one way to shut up this rich brat. Rhys’s legs gave out, and he sat on the floor. The three men struggled to collect themselves.

Rhys realized he had no idea what to do with Katagawa at this point. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. He supposed that Katagawa would need to have some form of his hit before too long, because even he knew forcing a party boy like Katagawa to quit cold turkey would be very unpleasant for the man. Rhys was all for torturing the brat, of course, but for some reason he didn’t want to do this much cruelty to him.

He stood and stretched the crooks out of his limbs, collecting what remained of his clothing and putting it on. Jack likewise did the same. 

“Come on, help me get him back to HQ,” Rhys said, trying to lift the dazed prisoner to his feet. 

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Why not just leave him?” 

“This cell is disgusting. I don’t store my toys in dumpsters, do I? And he’ll need a shower and...you know.”

“I s’pose if we’re doing this again sometime, I _would_ prefer a bed,” Jack admitted, rubbing his back and wincing. “Fine, let’s go. Sure we can stuff him in the old skag kennels or something.”

Rhys huffed a chuckle and knelt to untie the man. He figured in his current state, and between him and Jack, Katagawa couldn't do much anyway.

With Katagawa between them, his arms over their shoulders, they dragged him back to the elevator. Katagawa wasn’t passed out, but he was very out of it, only just able to move. Rhys was amused, although he wasn’t sure how much of it was the orgasm or the drug withdrawal at this point.

Rhys brought Katagawa back to the CEO suite.

“Rhys,” Katagawa murmured at last, stumbling into the living area. “Please.”

Rhys let Katagawa sit on the carpeted floor with Jack guarding him and went in search for those damned suppositories. Fuck his life. He located them in a little-used storage room and returned. Katagawa was lucky he hadn’t just thrown them away. Come to think of it… Why hadn’t he?

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Rhys muttered, taking one from the box. In spite of his complaints, he rolled Katagawa onto his belly, and stroked a hand over his ass. He spread his ass cheeks, and thumbed one of the suppositories into Katagawa. Katagawa grunted and hummed, sounding pleased.

Jack laughed, a mocking tone to it. 

Rhys ignored the derision and helped Katagawa to his feet once more, guiding him to the shower. He dumped the man unceremoniously onto the floor beside the shower and left him there. He drew the line at bathing the man. Katagawa could do it himself once he recovered.

He paused to lock Katagawa in only to find himself pressed chest first against the door by a heavy, warm weight. "What the—"

"Mine, huh?" Jack growled in his ear. His hands gripped Rhys' hips roughly. 

"W-What?" Rhys couldn't help the shiver that trailed down his spine. If he hadn't just gotten off, his body surely would have found interest. Surely, Jack wasn’t wanting to go again so soon either...

Jack spun him around, pinning him back against the door as he kissed Rhys hard, biting. His hands slid down Rhys' back, big palms ending on Rhys' ass and he squeezed. 

Rhys gasped, breaking the kiss, confused and flustered.

"I don't care whatchya do with him, but let's get one thing clear," Jack snarled, tone dark, possessive. It made pleasure curl in Rhys' gut. " _You_ belong to _me_. Tall-hair in there is a nobody, and don’t frickin’ forget it." 

With one final squeeze of Rhys' ass, he turned and stalked off, leaving Rhys dazed and even more confused about what to do with Katagawa. Something had set Jack’s jealousy off, and he hadn’t meant to. He...

Whatever. Future Rhys problem. Present Rhys needed a damned drink, and with that, he pushed himself away from the door and followed after Jack.


End file.
